Hugo Rodríguez
México |estado = Activo }} Hugo Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Filmografía Series *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005) : Kyle *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer *Prison Break (2006) : Lincoln Burrows Niño / Chaco *La Unidad (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff (2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady *Bones (2007) : James Levay *Justicia Ciega - Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells *Campamento Woodward (2008) : Tony Christopher *In Plain Sight: Al descubierto (2010) : Voces diversas Películas animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : Prop Boy *Ositos Cariñosos: La historia de Revoltosito (2007) : Deseosito *Christmas is here again (2007) : Jacques *Las Aventuras de Sammy: Un viaje extraordinario (2010) : Sammy *Z-Baw (2010) : Bandi Películas de Anime *La Guerra de los Mapaches (2010) : Voces diversas Películas *Sinuhe El Egipcio (1954) Voces diversas (Redoblaje) *The Vindicator (1986): Voces Diversas *Miercoles de ceniza - Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas . *La piel del deseo - The Human Stain (2003) : Voces diversas *Una historia inconclusa - The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa - The Butterfly Effect (2004) : Evan Treborn (13 años) *Bajo tierra - Shallow Ground (2004) : El Chico lleno de sangre *La navidad de Karroll - Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Lassie (2005) - Lassie : Voces Diversas *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx - Knights Of The South Bronx (2005) : Michel Dupree *Avispas mortales – Swarmed (2005): Voces Diversas *Un buen año - A Good Year (2006) : Austin *Notas de un escándalo - Notes on a Scandal (2006): Voces Diversas *The Ultimate Gift (2006): Voces Diversas *Comebacks (2006) : Ipod *Buffalo Soldiers - Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *El buen nombre - The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas - Tourists (2006) : Voces diversas *Un final mortal - A Little Thing Called: MURDER (2006): Voces diversas *La criatura perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *6 amigos, una boda - The Weedding Weekend (2006) : Voces diversas *The Hottest State (2006) : Vince (Young) *Juno: Correr, crecer y tropezar - Juno (2007) : Vijay *Hitman: agente 47 - Hitman (2007) : Voces diversas *El mundo mágico de Magorium - Mr. Magorium´s Wonder Emporium (2007) : Voces diversas *Sentencia de muerte - Death Sentence (2007) : Luke Hume *Pathfinder: Conquistadores - Pathfinder: The Legend of the Ghost Warrior" (2007): Wind in Tree *Once (2007): Timmy. *Exterminio - 28 Weeks Later (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica - Epic Movie (2007) : Voces diversas *In the Valley of Elah ( Doblaje TV ) (2007) : Mike Deerfield *Guardianes del día - Day Watch (2007): Voces Diversas *El hospital de la risa - WhiteCoats (2007) : Voces Diversas *El hijo del mal - Joshua (2007) : Voces Diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces Diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces Diversas *¿Hacemos una porno? - Zack and Miri make a porno (2008) : Adolescente *27 bodas - 27 dresses(2008) : Voces diversas *Una loca película de Esparta - Meet the Spartans (2008) : Chris Crocker *Enemigo Público #1 - L'ennemi public № 1 (2008) : Michelle Lefèvre *Deadwater (2008) : Lt. Chris McCloskey *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Doolittle *Mi nombre es John Lennon - Nowhere Boy (2009) : Paul McCartney *La reina jóven - The Young Victoria (2009) : Voces Diversas *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Nueva York, te amo - New York, I love you (2009) : Boy in the Park *Baby on board (2009) : Raphy *Children of the Corn (2009) : Voces diversas *El anillo de Sofía - Ring of Deceit (2009) : Officer 1 *Directo a la fama - The Marc Pease Experience (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *The Graves (2009) : Eric Tyler *El discurso del rey - The King's Speech (2010) : Valentine Logue *Ámame o muérete - Killers (2010) : Mac Bailey *Los niños están bien - The kids are all right (2010) : Jai *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces Diversas *Sin edad para el amor - Ceremony (2011) : Mick *8 minutos antes de morir - Source code (2011) : Universitario *Medianoche en París - Midnight in Paris (2011) : Juan Belmonte *Justin Bieber: This is my world (2011) : Justin Bieber Ha participado en diversos documentales para NatGeo, History Channel, Edusat, Discovery Channel, BBC, videos corporativos, etc. Fandub *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" dando voz a Shibuya Katsumi. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México